


Merlí timestamps

by LuciaLehkost



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: M/M, time stamps
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaLehkost/pseuds/LuciaLehkost
Summary: Un vistazo a la relación de Bruno y Pol y como llegaron a donde están.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Me decidí a escribir este fic debido a la falta de contexto que nos dieron para ese Brunol endgame. Esta es solo una pequeña escena de muchas otras que pienso escribir. Gracias por pasaros a leer

Bruno siempre recordaría el velatorio de su padre como una sucesión de imágenes fragmentadas: el brazo de su abuela en su cintura, las figuras de sus profesores y amigos del instituto, algunos tan rotos como él, el rictus sobrio de Gina. La presencia de Pol y Tania a su lado. El momento terrible en el que le entregan las cenizas de su padre.  
Bruno se sentía como en un mal sueño. Todo resultaba tan irreal... Su padre, desaparecido de su vida en un instante. Si Merlí hubiera muerto hace dos años no le habría dedicado ni una lágrima, ni un pensamiento. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora cuando por fin había conseguido tener una relación estrecha con su padre? En ese momento, allí recostado en su cama, no podía parar de pensar en qué hubiera sido de ellos sin tantos errores a sus espaldas.

Su abuela entró a su habitación. Una mujer extraña, La Calduch. Media vida en los escenarios le habían dado templanza para soportar los reveses de la vida y las noticias que de tan abruptas parecen fantasía. Aún no la había visto llorar.

–Nene, tienes visita. – La Calduch dejó pasar a Pol y les dejó solos. Las marcas de la pena también se reflejaban en él.

– ¿Cómo estás, tete? –Bruno dibujó una sonrisa cansada mientras le hacía un hueco para que se sentase a su lado.

– No lo sé. – Siente palabras dentro que le queman, pero no es capaz de verbalizarlas. Pol le agarra la mano y dibuja figuras maravillosas con el pulgar en el dorso de su mano. – Creo que la tristeza ha sustituido a la rabia.

– ¿Rabia?

– Sí, rabia. Rabia por haber pasado de mí cuando era un crío. – Bruno empezó a llorar, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Pol le abrazó y cayeron juntos sobre la cama, la cabeza de Bruno reposando sobre su hombro. –Rabia por haberme ido a Roma y desaprovechar los últimos meses que podría haber pasado con él. Rabia por haber pasado un año entero rebotado con él cuando empezamos a vivir juntos. Ojalá pudiera seguir enfadado por todo eso, en vez de la tristeza que siento ahora.

Pol tardó en contestar.

– Si tu padre estuviera aquí, y te viera así, diría... que es inútil pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Solo te queda recordar lo que fue. – Bruno bufó.

– Sí, ya sé lo que hubiera dicho, pero eso ahora mismo no es un consuelo. – Lo dijo de manera cortante, pero se arrepintió al instante. –Lo siento. Sé que intentas consolarme. – Pol sonrió.

\- Sí, pero parece que no estoy teniendo mucho éxito, ¿no?

-Quédate a dormir, por favor. - Bruno se apretó contra él, dejando enterrada la cara en el pecho de Pol.

-Por qué te crees que he venido, tonto?

Pol repartió besos por su frente, por sus mejillas, por su nariz. Dibujó sus labios con el pulgar y encontró relieves que contaban una historia. No hablaron de los sentimientos que aún quedaban. No hablaron de Tania, a la que los dos querían. No hablaron del futuro, ni del pasado. Y mientras miraban al techo de la habitación, solo recordaron a un hombre que ya no estaría más a su lado, y se consolaron pensando en las lecciones que les había dejado.


	2. Chapter 2

El final del verano se acercaba, y con él el principio de curso. El mundo no se para con la muerte de un ser querido, y Bruno ha aprendido que tampoco es amable con los que se quedan atrás. Hace un mes que decidió hacer un grado superior, ya que no pudo presentarse a los exámenes de selectividad. Sus otros compañeros sí lo habían hecho, y Bruno sabía que habían conseguido la nota que querían y necesitaban. Era natural. Ellos no habían perdido un padre.

Había otras cosas que le distraían de la tristeza. Cómo la cercanía que volvía a haber entre Pol y él. La noche en que Pol se quedo a dormir tras la muerte de Merlí fue la primera de muchas aquel verano. Bruno no sabía qué pensar. Hablaban casi cada día, flirteando por mensaje e ignorando las insinuaciones cuando se veían. Aquello le estaba volviendo loco y no se atrevía a ser él el que diera el paso.

No soportaría que Pol le rechazase. Otra vez.

– Nene, ¿quieres un café o un té? – Dijo Gina desde la cocina, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Unas semanas después del funeral de su padre les había dicho a él y a la Calduch que estaba embarazada. De su padre. Bruno iba a tener un hermano. Parecía una broma cósmica, considerando lo mucho que se había reído de la idea de él y Gerard siendo familia.

– Café, gracias. – Gina se lo trajo y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Cómo vas?

– Bien, ya no tengo náuseas. Y a Gerard ya se le ha pasado el shock. Le hace ilusión ser hermano mayor.

Hablaron del embarazo y del futuro, construyendo una relación hasta entonces inexistente. Bruno se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si su padre siguiera vivo. ¿Habría salido huyendo, como hizo con él? ¿O hubiera sido capaz de ser un buen padre esta vez? Pero al final, nada de eso importaba. Merlí no estaba. Pero Gina, su abuela, Gerard, y él mismo estaban. Juntos serían una familia. Y nada más importaba.

 

* * *

 

– ¡Hasta mañana!

Pol cerró la taquilla y distraído le respondió a su compañero de trabajo. Había comenzado a trabajar nada más terminar los exámenes para poder ahorrar antes de ir a la universidad. Le habían concedido una beca, pero eso no significaba que en su casa no necesitasen el dinero. Qué haría una vez comenzase el curso no lo sabía, pero en ese momento no conseguía preocuparse por eso. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Como Tania. Como Bruno.

Una calidez le inundó el pecho, extendiéndose como una estrella que moría y explotaba. En otro momento de su vida habría desechado esa sensación y lo que significaba. Pero ya no. Tania le había enseñado que no hay que tener miedo de los sentimientos. Pero, ¿dónde dejaba eso a Bruno? Lo que le dijo a Tania en las colonias (hacía una eternidad) es verdad. No quiere hacerle daño, se había entregado a ella como le hubiera gustado entregarse a Bruno. Una oportunidad perdida por su miedo a enamorarse de otra persona. Ahora lo sabía. Y cómo se arrepentía...

Pol sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos. No le iban a traer nada bueno. Cogió el teléfono y miró los mensajes nuevos, agradeciendo la distracción.

_¿Puedes quedar después del trabajo? Quiero hablar contigo._

 

* * *

 

– Resulta que Joan va a entrar a Derecho y no Filología hispánica, muy raro, ¿no? – Cuando leyó el mensaje Pol pensó que se trataba de algo importante, pero no tenía tan claro viendo como Tania hablaba de menudencias. – Aunque bueno, tampoco es tan raro. Quiero decir, con todo lo que ha pasado con su padre y eso, ¿sabes?

– ¿Hemos quedado para hablar de Joan? – Dijo, liándose un cigarro. – Que sepas que si mandas un mensaje con “Tenemos que hablar” significa que quieres contarme algo importante. Que quieres cortar conmigo... – Pol se encendió el cigarro. – O que te quieres casar conmigo...

Lo había dicho en tono jocoso, pero la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Tania.

– Yo no te he dicho “tenemos que hablar”. Te he dicho que quiero hablar contigo. – Tania empezó a juguetear con la litrona vacía, distraída. Habían quedado en un parque, a comerse unas pipas y tomarse una cerveza. – ¿No serás tú el que quiere cortar conmigo? El subconsciente te ha traicionado.

Pol se incorporó, alarmado.

– Tío Tania, no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Yo no quiero cortar contigo. – Ella le rehuía la mirada. Si Pol no se atrevía (o no sabía) abordar el tema, tendría que ser ella.

– Mira, he pasado el verano viendo como pasas cada vez más de mí para quedar con Bruno, ¿te crees que soy tonta?

– ¡Tania, joder! ¡Su padre acaba de morir! -Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

– Mira Pol, si solo fuera eso lo entendería. Pero he visto como le miras. Y he visto como él te mira. No os cortáis ni un pelo cuando estoy yo ahí, en medio. – Tania suspiró. – No estoy enfadada, de verdad. Yo ya sabía lo que había entre tú y Bruno cuando empezamos a salir.

Tania buscó sus ojos, pero ahora era él quien le rehuía la mirada. Sabía que Tania tenía razón. Él mismo había silenciado sus sentimientos. Por miedo a perder lo que había conseguido con Tania. Por miedo a que Bruno ya no le aceptara.

– No te quiero hacer daño, Tania. – Eso, por lo menos, era verdad. Ella sonrió.

– Ya lo sé, tonto... Mira, no te digo esto como un reproche. Llevo días haciéndome a la idea. Sabía desde el principio que solo estabas conmigo porque Bruno se había ido a Roma. – Tania se relamió los labios y abrió otra litrona. Le dio un sorbo y se la tendió a Pol. – Sé que me quieres. Y sé que quieres a Bruno. Lo que pasó en las colonias entre los tres fue un intento de que no me dejases.

Pol le dio un trago largo a la cerveza. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Pero ya la había tomado, ¿no? Desde el momento en que vio a Bruno a finales de primavera, y corrió a abrazarlo. Le había echado de menos. Aún le quería.

– Bueno... – Pol miró a Tania. La mirada traviesa, los labios llenos. Era una mujer muy guapa. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? – ¿Ves cómo al final sí que querías cortar conmigo?

 


	3. Chapter 3

A finales de septiembre Pol se encontraba ya inmerso en la dinámica de las clases, tan diferente al instituto. Se había encontrado con menos problemas en casa de los que esperaba: su padre se había hecho a la idea que iba a estudiar y a parte de un gruñido no había puesto más problemas. Pol pensaba que al principio se oponía a la idea porque no creía que fuera a aprovechar los estudios, que lo hacía solo por rebelarse. Pero conseguir una beca, entrar en la universidad de Barcelona y en la carrera que le interesaba hacían maravillas. Eso y el apoyo de su hermano (algo que hace seis meses no hubiera ni soñado)

 

– ¡Hostia!¡Pol!

 

Pol se dio la vuelta y vio a Joan, corriendo hacia él.

 

– Ey, tío ¿cómo va?

 

– Bien tío, parece mentira que vengamos a la misma uni y esta sea la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿eh?

 

– Bueno, tampoco es tan raro, ¿eh? Estamos en distintas facultades y esto es enorme tío – Pol resopló y le dio una palmada en la espalda. – ¿Tienes clase ahora?

 

– No tío. ¿Te hace que almorcemos juntos? – Pol asintió y se encaminaron a la cafetería.

 

– ¿Qué tal llevas las clases?

 

– Las estoy disfrutando mazo colega. Estoy pensando en vender mis apuntes para ganar pasta, ¿sabes? Estoy entre eso y ponerme a currar en negro de comercial del puto gas natural. – Joan rio.

 

– Nah, mejor lo de los apuntes. Ni te explotan y te obligas a tener unos buenos apuntes.

 

– ¿Y tú qué con las clases? Ya me dijo Tania que estabas estudiando Derecho. – Joan bufó.

 

– Sí tío. No sé, siempre me reventó que me impusieran estudiar Derecho, pero... tampoco es que quisiera estudiar Filología, y después de todo lo que ha pasado con mis padres... con mi padre... – Joan inspiró, aguantando las lágrimas. – No sé tío, me gusta la idea de ser abogado sindical o alguna mierda de esas. Joder a los poderosos, ¿sabes? – Joan le miró mientras empezaba a liarse un cigarro. – ¿Y tú que con Tania?

 

Pol bufó.

 

– Pues hemos cortado – Joan abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. – Hace casi un mes.

 

– Hostia puta. ¿Que ha pasado? – Pol resopló y tardó un poco en contestar.

 

– Pasa que soy un capullo y no sé hacer nada bien. No debería haber empezado a salir con Tania cuando aún sentía algo por otra persona. – Joan esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

 

– No jodas tío, yo pensaba que Tania era la primera chica de la que te enamoraste, ¿hubo una antes? ¿Y ahora me entero? – Joan abrió mucho los ojos mientras Pol le daba un mordisco al bocadillo. – No me digas que es la madre del Iván. – Pol casi se atraganta.

 

– ¿Qué? No, por Dios, no. No. Mira, no te voy a decir quién es. Pero es que fui gilipollas, tío. Pensaba que querer a alguien te volvía débil, y en vez de aceptar lo que siento lo enterré y traté a esa persona como una mierda tío. – Hizo una pausa para seguir comiendo el bocadillo. – Después va y se marcha, me quedo en la mierda sabiendo que se va porque yo soy un cobarde. Me enamoro de Tania, pienso que paso página y asumo mi mierda y de repente vuelve y lo que creía superado resulta que no. Que estoy enamorado hasta las trancas, hostia. – Pol bufó. – De verdad que qué mierda todo, tío.

 

Joan no dijo nada durante un rato. Los dos terminaron de comer y salieron de la cafetería.

 

– ¿Mierda por qué? Esa persona... también te quería a ti, ¿no? – Pol torció el morro.

 

– Sí, pero.. han pasado muchas cosas y no sé qué hay ahora entre nosotros, la verdad. Me da miedo.

 

– Bueno, tal como yo lo veo, no puedes avanzar hasta que esa historia esté acabada. – Pol puso los ojos en blanco, excéptico. – Mira, lo que no puede ser es que hayas cortado con Tania porque no puedes pasar página y ahora no te atrevas a ver a dónde te lleva esa mierda.

 

– Ya, ya lo sé. – Joan miró la hora.

 

– Tengo que volver a clase, lo siento. – Le palmeó la espalda. – Nos vemos pronto, tío.

 

Pol le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, demasiado pensativo para hacer nada más. En el fondo sabía que estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Y que cualquier cosa era mejor que esta angustia e incerteza que sentía ahora.

 

* * *

 

– Mira nene, no me puedo creer que aún no sepas jugar al chinchón. – dijo La Calduch, sirviéndose un chupito de limoncello. Habían quedado a cenar en casa de Gina, como todas las semanas desde hacía dos meses.

 

– Sé jugar, pero se me olvidan las reglas, abuela. – Bruno suspiró. – Mira, voy a ayudar a Gerard en la cocina. – Con eso, se levantó y se fue. En la cocina estaban Gina y Gerard recogiendo los restos de la cena.

 

– Ve a sentarte, Gina, Ya recogemos Gerard y yo. – Gina intentó que se fuera, pero él insistió. – Va, ve a entretener a La Calduch. En el fondo el favor me lo haces tú a mí.

 

Gina sonrió y salió de la cocina mientras Bruno se ponía a secar y guardar los platos. Gerard y él estaban hablando sobre sus respectivas clases, los nuevos compañeros y las rutinas tan distintas que llevaban ahora, cuando sonó el móvil. Bruno lo cogió sin mirar quién era.

 

– ¿Sí?

 

– _Ey Bruno._

 

El móvil se le cayó al suelo.

 

Maldiciendo lo recogió y, después de dudar un momento, respondió:

 

– Ey.

 

– _¿Dónde estás?_

 

– En casa de Gina, mi abuela y yo nos hemos pasado a cenar. ¿Por qué? – Pol bufó.

 

– _Nada, que estoy en la puerta de tu casa para declararme, pero lo puedo hacer por teléfono si quieres._ – A Bruno se le corta la respiración y por un momento piensa que esto debe ser una broma.

 

– A estas alturas, ¿sabes? – Bruno suspiró, abrumado.

 

– _Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?_ – Hubo una pausa incómoda. – _Mira sé... que a lo mejor ya es tarde para hacer las cosas bien, pero..._  – Bruno notó las lágrimas caer, incapaz de contenerlas – _siento que si no hago esto me arrepentiré toda la vida, así que... ¿puedes venir por favor?_

 

– No me jodas que se te están declarando por teléfono. – Bruno pegó un salto, sorprendido, para fijarse en Gerard. Se había olvidado que estaba allí con él. – ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco?

 

– Que oportuno eres Gery, ¿eh? – Bruno se sorbió la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con la camiseta. Mientras le respondía a Pol: – Voy ya.

 

Ignorando las preguntas de Gerard, se despidió de Gina y de su abuela con un besó rápido y salió por la puerta como una exhalación. La calle le recibió con viento fresco y con la luz de la ciudad tapando incluso la luna. En ese momento le parecía un paisaje maravilloso. Cuando llegó vio a Pol fumándose un cigarro en el portal de su casa. Bruno se detuvo, fijándose en él: Quieto en el portal, intercambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra y se restregaba las manos contra el pantalón. Nervioso, sin duda. Era la primera vez que le veía así, casi no podía apartar la vista de él. En ese momento, Pol le vió. Sonrió y se acercó a él.

 

– Ey. – Pol no dijo nada, solo le acarició la mejilla. Los ojos le brillaban tanto que parecían estrellas. Bruno creía que, si quisiera, podían competir con el sol. Cuando el pulgar de Pol le rozó los labios, soltó una risita nerviosa. – ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

 

Pol enarcó las cejas.

 

– Tú, no sé. Pero yo estoy esperando una respuesta a mi declaración de amor. – Bruno se lamió los labios, secos. El Pol que conocía iba por la vida ocultando sus inseguridades bajo una máscara de chulería. Este era un Pol que no había visto nunca. Le había entregado su corazón en la mano, como retándole a apuñalarlo.

 

Bruno no contestó. Solo le besó. Notó la sonrisa de Pol contra sus labios. Continuaba allí mientras subían a su piso. La siguió notando cuando entraron a su habitación. Y mientras se desnudaban mutuamente, Bruno pensó que la risa es contagiosa y el amor, embriagador.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No esperéis que escriba porno, que se me da fatal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y capítulo nuevo! Este capítulo me ha costado sacarlo por falta de tiempo, y porque perdí un poco el hilo. De hecho, no ha quedado todo lo bien que me gustaría pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Gracias por leer y comentar!

A la mañana siguiente Pol despertó antes del amanecer, inquieto. Sentía un volcán en el estómago y un remolino en la cabeza. Bruno y él habían pasado la noche juntos, hablando y follando hasta el agotamiento, pero no consiguió dormirse hasta la madrugada. Aún así no se encontraba cansado. Miró a Bruno, aún dormido. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de contemplar el rostro de Bruno a su antojo, y se quedó fascinado: el puente de su nariz, la forma de sus labios, la frente despejada... Encontró muchas formas conocidas, pero otras eran misterios que solo aparecían ante el observador entusiasta: el lunar diminuto debajo de la barbilla, las puntas de las pestañas de color castaño. Buscó el relieve de sus labios, ese que siempre notaba cada vez que le besaba, cada vez que le tocaba. El rayo de sol que iluminó a Bruno le hizo despertar y sonrió cuando le miró. A Pol le pareció una imagen casi divina.

 

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

 

– No lo sé... ¿media hora? – Pol sonrió. – Tampoco quiero encontrarme a tu abuela en el salón, a saber qué escuchó anoche. – Bruno se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró.

 

– Joder, ni me enteré de cuando llegó a casa, ¿tú sí? – Pol casi no podía contener la risa.

 

– Yo solo sé que estábamos en medio del tema cuando escuché ruido por la cocina – La cara de Bruno le hizo reír. – Vamos, ¿tú no escuchaste nada?

 

Bruno le miró como si fuera tonto.

 

– ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que me pone cachondo pensar que mi abuela me puede oir follando o qué?

 

– Vamos, no puede ser tan grave, tu abuela mola.

 

– No, pero el problema es que se va a meter conmigo durante un mes por lo menos. – Los dos sonrieron.

 

– Aún es pronto, puedes irte sin temor a encontrártela en el sillón. – Pol le cogió la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

 

– Pero no me quiero ir... quiero quedarme aquí contigo. – Bruno le miró, lleno de preguntas.

 

– Lo de ayer fue diferente, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... me gustaría que fuera diferente. – Bruno desvió la mirada hacia su pecho, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

 

– A mí también me gustaría. – Se mordió el labio inferior. – Lo que te dije ayer es verdad. Quiero estar contigo, tonto. – Bruno le miró, con un ligero enfado en los ojos que no entendió.

 

– Pues yo paso de salir contigo si eso significa ver como tonteas y te haces el machito con las tías. – Pol tenía una sonrisa de maravilla que contagió a Bruno. – Te lo digo en serio Pol, yo paso de tener una relación a puerta cerrada.

 

– ¿Te crees que yo sí quiero eso o qué? – Pol se acercó a Bruno y le besó el cuello – Pero dame una semana de margen para contárselo a mi padre y mi hermano, que esos se piensan que soy hetero.

 

Bruno empezó a besarle, entusiasmado. Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, notó sus pies fríos contra las piernas, su aliento en el cuello. El sol de la mañana les iluminó a los dos, dibujando dos figuras contra la pared. Un teatro de sombras chinas que contaba la historia de dos personas que habían perdido el miedo.

 

* * *

 

 

El domingo Pol despertó con una resolución que había estado masticando desde hacía días. El día anterior Bruno y él no habían salido de la habitación hasta las cuatro de la tarde, y después de comer algo y de aguantar las pullas de La Calduch salieron a dar una vuelta, inventando una dinámica que no había existido antes entre ellos. Cuando llegó a casa vio que su hermano no estaba, seguramente había salido con Oksana. Al escuchar a su padre en el salón le sobrevino el miedo y se encerró en su habitación hasta el día siguiente.

Pero cuando entró a la cocina esa mañana y vio a Óscar se tranquilizó. Al parecer su padre había salido a pasar el día con sus amigos. Su hermano había bajado a por churros y estaba preparando chocolate caliente.

 

– Ey, ¿qué tal ayer con Oksana? – Óscar sonrió.

 

– Bien, muy bien la verdad. Es una chica un poco brusca, pero... no sé, creo que vamos en buena dirección, ¿sabes? – Pol no podía creer la mirada perdida y la sonrisa tonta de su hermano. Cogió la taza y se sirvió chocolate. – ¿Y tú qué? El viernes no dormiste en casa y el sábado llegaste y sin decir nada te encerraste en tu habitación. – Pol enarcó las cejas y suspiró hastiado. – No, no me mires así, que el papa estaba hecho una fiera cuando llegué ayer, y llegué muy contento, que lo sepas.

 

– Ya, por eso se ha marchado antes de que me levantara, ¿no? Para no verme. – Óscar cogió un churro y lo agitó delante de él, como un palo. – ¿Qué haces, tío? – Pol le dio un manotazo.

 

– Lo que estaba era preocupado. Ni un whatsapp nos mandaste. – Su hermano empezó a comerse el churro. – Yo creía que la tensión esta entre el papa y tú había terminado. ¿Me quieres explicar qué ha pasado con vosotros ahora?

 

– No ha pasado nada.

 

– Venga, va.

 

– Que no, que es verdad, no ha pasado nada. – Pol reunió valor y lo soltó. – Solo es que volví nervioso porque... tengo que contaros una cosa y me asusté al ver solo al papa, así que me encerré en la habitación. – Pol miró a Óscar. Parecía preocupado.

 

– Has perdido la beca.

 

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a perder la beca a principio de curso?

 

– Ay, chico, no sé, estás tan serio que pensé que sería algo de dinero.

 

– Pues no, no todos mis problemas son por pasta. – dijo, con retintín. – Sabes que corté con Tania, a finales de verano. Pero no te conté por qué.

 

– Ya... porque no quisiste contármelo, yo que sé.

 

– Es que estoy enamorado de otra persona. – Pol no le miró a los ojos, solo le dio vueltas al chocolate. – Y bueno, que estamos saliendo y eso. Por eso volví tarde.

 

– Pues no veo el motivo para no mandar un whatsapp, la verdad, Pol, crece un poco. Al papa casi le da algo, cuando vuelva vas y le dices que estás raro porque estás encoñado con otra tía y punto, ¿estamos?

 

– Estoy saliendo con un tío, Óscar, ¿vale? – Notó como su hermano se recolocaba en la silla, como encajando la noticia.

 

– No es coña, ¿no?

 

– No.

 

– Vale, bien, ¿y cómo se llama? ¿le conozco?

 

– Bruno. Iba conmigo al instituto.

 

– Ey. Ey, mírame. – Pol torció el morro e irguió la cabeza. Su hermano sonreía, amable. – Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Si quieres te ayudo a decírselo al papa. Pero no creo que vayas a tener problemas, ¿eh?

 

– Lo sé, lo sé. Solo me puse nervioso, no me gustaba la idea de decírselo yo sólo, ¿sabes?

 

– Ya. Oye, ¿y cómo es que te ha dado por ser... no sé, por abrirte a tu familia? – Pol se lamió los labios. – No es que me queje, que conste. Me alegra que salgas un poco del cascarón. Sólo me preguntaba por qué ahora. – Pol pensó en Bruno. De repente estuvo convencido de que quería que todos los días fueran como el de ayer.

 

– Pues que paso de vivir escondido, ¿sabes? No quiero ir por la calle de la mano y tener miedo que alguien conocido me vea y os lo pueda contar. – Óscar sonrió.

 

– Pues oye, yo ahora le quiero conocer. Traételo un día a comer o algo. Y otra cosa, Oksana le conoce, ¿no? ¿Se lo puedo contar? – Pol se encogió de hombros.

 

– Pues no sé, supongo que sí.

 

Terminaron de desayunar y siguieron hablando de Bruno, de la universidad, del trabajo. Pol sentía una nueva confianza entre él y su hermano que no había estado ahí desde la muerte de su madre. Se había negado a sí mismo muchas cosas desde entonces, pero estaba convencido de que esos problemas habían quedado atrás.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido la salida del armario? Tenía muchas ganas de escribirla.


End file.
